Onze Minutos
by Yusukii
Summary: Sakura, é uma prostituta americana que vive na Suíça, acredita que é possível haver um encontro perfeito entre corpo e alma num relacionamento, e sai em busca desse ideal. Leiam e confiram ItaSaku HENTAI Presente para Claki. Cap 2 ON
1. Chapter 1

11 Minutos.

1°- Antes de começar a historia gostaria de avisar, que esta foi baseada em um livro. Do qual o autor é Paulo Coelho.

2° - A minha outra fic "A Flor de um Deserto", não será abandonada, e sim, deixado de lado até eu achar uma ótima idéia para colocar.

3° - Espero que gostem dessa fic :P...

**OoOoO**

Era uma vez uma prostituta chamada Sakura.

Como toda prostituta, havia nascido virgem e inocente. E durante a adolescência sonhara em encontrar o homem perfeito, casar-se com ele, ter dois filhos bem sucedidos na vida e viver em uma casa em frente à praia.

O seu pai trabalhava como vendedor ambulante e sua mãe era uma humilde costureira. Sua cidade no interior do Texas tinha apenas um cinema, uma boate, uma agência bancaria, e por causa disso Sakura não via a hora de seu príncipe encantado chegar, para tira-la daquele fim de mundo e juntos viajarem pelo mundo.

Enquanto seu príncipe encantado não chegava, só lhe restava sonhar. Apaixonou-se pela primeira vez aos onze anos, enquanto ia a pé até a escola primaria local. No primeiro dia de aula, descobriu que não estava sozinha em seu trajeto: junto com ela caminhava um garoto que vivia na vizinhança e freqüentava aulas no mesmo horário.

Os dois nunca trocaram uma só palavra, mas Sakura começou a notar que à parte do dia que mais lhe agradava eram aqueles momentos de caminhada sob um sol escaldante, muita sede e cansaço, o garoto andava rápido, enquanto ela se sufocava no esforço para acompanhar-lhe os passos.

A cena se repetiu pro vários meses. E Sakura que já não gostava de estudar, torcia para que as aulas acabassem logo, aguardando com ansiedade cada ida a escola, ao contrario de algumas meninas de sua idade.

Certa manhã, o garoto veio até ela, pedindo um lápis emprestado. Sakura não respondeu, ficou um pouco irritada por aquela ação inesperada e apressou o passo. Tinha ficado paralisada de medo ao vê-lo caminhando em sua direção, tinha pavor que descobrisse o quanto era apaixonada por ele, como sonhava em tocar e pegar em sua mão, passar adiante do portão da escola e seguir até o final da estrada, onde diziam estar uma grande cidade, atores de novelas, carros, muitos cinemas e um monte de coisas boas.

Durante o resto do dia, não conseguia se concentrar na aula. Estava nervosa, sofrendo com seu comportamento absurdo, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada, pois sabia que o lápis era apenas um pretexto para iniciar uma bela conversa com aquele garoto. Ficou imaginando a próxima vez, começou a imaginar as muitas respostas que lhe daria, até encontrar a maneira certa de começar uma história que não terminasse jamais.

Mas não houve uma próxima vez, embora continuassem a ir juntos para escola, com Sakura às vezes alguns passos à frente, outras vezes andando atrás para poder analisa-lo com ternura, ele nunca mais lhe dirigiu a palavra. Até que um dia, indo a escola, não o encontrou mais. Poderia estar doente, então era só esperar até o outro dia que o veria novamente. Mas isso não aconteceu, embora continuassem a ir juntos para a escola, com Sakura às vezes alguns passos à frente, outras vezes caminhando atrás e contempla-lo com ternura, ele nunca mais lhe dirigiu a palavra, e ela teve que se contentar em amar e sofrer silenciosamente até o final do ano letivo.

Durante as intermináveis férias que se seguiram, acordou certa manhã com as pernas banhadas de sangue, pensou que iria morrer; decidiu deixar uma carta para o menino dizendo que ele havia sido o grande amor da sua vida, e que já havia planeja a vida deles, e que iria se matar no deserto. Só assim seus pais não sofreriam com sua morte, pois os pobres têm sempre a esperança apesar das tragédias que sempre lhes acontecem.

Não chegou a escrever a carta, porque sua mãe entrou no quarto, viu os lençóis vermelhos, sorriu e disse:

-Agora você é uma moça, minha filha.

Quis saber qual a relação entre o fato de ser moça e o sangue que corria, mas sua mãe não soube explicar direito, apenas afirmou que era normal e que de agora em diante teria que usar uma espécie de travesseiro de boneca entre as pernas, durante quatro ou cinco dias por mês. Perguntou se os homens usavam algum tubo para evitar que o sangue escorresse pelas calças, e soube que isso só acontecia com mulheres.

No dia seguinte, arrumou-se da melhor maneira possível usando um vestido que a mãe costurara especialmente para a ocasião, e saiu agradecendo a Deus pelo termino das férias. Mas o menino não apareceu. E assim se passou mais uma angustiante semana, até que soube, por alguns colegas, que ele havia mudado de cidade.

-Foi para bem longe. –disse alguém.

Naquele momento, Sakura aprendeu que certas coisas se perdem para sempre. Aprendeu também que existia um lugar chamado "longe", que o mundo era vasto, sua aldeia era pequena, e as pessoas interessantes acabavam indo embora.

Também sofreu por algum tempo, tentando inutilmente encontrar alguma pista do garoto, mas ninguém sabia para onde seus pais haviam se mudado. Sakura então começou a achar o mundo grande demais, o amor algo muito perigoso, e a Virgem uma santa que habitava um céu distante, e não ligava para o que as crianças pediam.

Três anos se passaram, ela aprendeu geografia e matemática, começou a acompanhar as novelas na TV, leu na escola sua primeira revista erótica, e passou a escrever um diário contando de seu dia-a-dia e de sua vida monótona, e da vontade que tinha de conhecer aquilo que lhe ensinavam – oceano, neve, homens de turbante, mulheres elegantes e cobertas de jóias. Mas como ninguém pode viver de vontades impossíveis – principalmente quando a mãe é costureira e o pai não para em casa -, logo entendeu que precisava prestar mais atenção ao que se passava em sua volta.

Quando completou quinze anos, apaixonou-se por um rapaz chamado Kankurou, que conhecera em um festival. Não repetiu o erro de infância: conversaram, ficaram amigos, passaram a ir ao cinema e às festas juntos. Gostava de ver a si mesma como uma moça experiente, que já deixara uma grande paixão escapar, sabia a dor que isso causava – e agora estava decidida a lutar com todas as forças por este homem, pelo casamento, que este seria o homem para o casamento, os filhos, a casa em frente ao mar.

Foi conversar com sua mãe, que implorou:

-Ainda é muito cedo, minha filha.

-Mas a Senhora casou-se com meu pai quando tinha dezesseis anos.

A mãe não quis explicar que fora por causa de uma gravidez inesperada, de modo que usou o argumento "os tempos são outros", encerrando o assunto.

No dia seguinte, os dois foram caminhar por um lugar nos arredores da cidade. Conversaram um pouco, Sakura perguntou se ele não tinha vontade de viajar, mas em vez de responder, ele a agarrou em seus braços e lhe deu um beijo.

O primeiro beijo de sua vida! Como sonhara com aquele momento. Sakura fingiu reagir contra o avanço, mas logo o abraçou e repetira aquilo que vira tantas vezes no cinema, nas revistas e na TV: esfregou com violência os seus lábios nos dele, mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, em um movimento meio ritmado, meio descontrolado.

Sentiu que, de vez em quando, a língua do rapaz tocava seus dentes, e achou aquilo sensacional. Mas ele parou de beija-la de repente.

-Você não quer? –perguntou.

Que devia responder? Que queria? Claro que queria! Mas uma mulher não deve expor-se desta maneira, principalmente para seu futuro marido. Preferiu não dizer nada. Ele abraçou-a, repetindo o gesto, desta vez com menos entusiasmo. Pegou-o pelas mãos e caminharam até a cidade, conversando sobre outros assuntos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

No dia seguinte foi conversar com as amigas. Todas viram quando ela saíra para passear com seu futuro "namorado". Estavam curiosíssimas para saber o que tinha acontecido, e Sakura, cheia de si, disse que a melhor parte foi a língua que tocava nos seus dentes. Uma das garotas riu.

-Você não abriu a boca?

De repete, tudo ficava claro –a pergunta, a decepção.

-Para quê?

-Para deixar que a língua entrasse.

-E qual a diferença?

-Não tem explicação. É assim que se beija.

Risinhos escondidos, ares de suposta piedade, vingança comemorada entre as meninas que jamais tiveram um rapaz apaixonado. Sakura fingiu que não dava importância, riu também. Elaborou a explicação perfeita e aguardou a próxima oportunidade.

Mas só viu Kankurou três dias depois, em uma festa no clube da cidade, segurando a mão de uma amiga sua –a mesma que lhe havia perguntado sobre o beijo. Ela de novo fingiu que não tinha importância, agüentou até o final da noite conversando com as companheiras sobre artistas e outros rapazes de cidade.

Ao chegar em casa, porém, deixou que seu universo desabasse, chorou a noite inteira, sofreu por oito meses seguidos e concluiu que o amor não fora feito para ela, nem ela para o amor.

Apaixonou-se uma terceira vez, quarta vez, já sabia beijar, tocava e deixava-se tocar quando estava sozinha com algum namorado –mas sempre algo acontecia de errado, e a relação terminava exatamente no momento em que estava convencida de que aquela era a pessoa exata para ficar com ela no resto da vida.

Depois de muito tempo, terminou concluindo que os homens apenas traziam dor, frustração, sofrimento, e a sensação de que os dias se arrastavam. Certa tarde, quando estava no parque olhando uma mãe brincar com o filho de dois anos, decidiu que até poderia pensar em marido, filhos e casa em frente ao mar, mas jamais tornaria a se apaixonar novamente –porque a paixão estragava tudo.

E assim se passaram os anos da adolescência de Sakura. Foi ficando cada vez mais bela, por causa do seu ar misterioso e triste, e muitos homens se apresentaram. Saiu com um, com outro, sonhou e sofreu –apesar da promessa que havia feito de jamais se apaixonar de novo. Em um destes encontros, perdeu a virgindade no de trás de um carro.

Ao contrario do que imaginava, aquilo apenas deixou-a dolorida, não teve a sensação mágica do primeiro beijo...Fez amor com o mesmo rapaz algumas outras vezes, depois de ameaça-lo, dizendo que seu pai era capaz de mata-lo se descobrisse que havia violentado sua filha.

Transformou-o em um instrumento de aprendizado, procurando de todas as maneiras entender onde estava o prazer do sexo com um parceiro. Não entendeu, a masturbação dava muito menos trabalho, e muito mais recompensas. Mas todas as revistas, programas de TV, livros, amigas, tudo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TUDO dizia que um homem era importante.

Sakura começou a achar que devia ter algum problema sexual inconfessável, concentrou-se ainda mais nos estudos e esqueceu por uns tempos essa coisa maravilhosa e assinada chamada Amor.

Completou dezenove anos, terminou o curso secundário, encontrou um emprego em uma loja de tecidos, e o chefe se apaixonou por ela –mas Sakura àquela altura já sabia como usar um homem, sem ser usada por ele. Jamais deixou que a tocasse, embora sempre se mostrasse insinuante, conhecendo o poder de sua beleza.

Sakura tinha consciência da própria beleza, embora quase sempre esquecesse os conselhos de sua mãe, pelo menos um deles não lhe saia da cabeça: "Minha filha, a beleza não dura." Por causa disso, continuou mantendo uma relação nem próxima nem distante com o seu patrão: Genma. O que significou um significável aumento de salário, além da comissão por trabalhar horas extras.

Trabalhou vinte e quatro meses sem parar, passou a dar uma mesada aos pais, e finalmente conseguiu! Arranjou dinheiro suficiente para, nas férias, passar uma semana na cidade de seus sonhos, o lugar dos ricos, lugar com belas praias: Califórnia.

Genma se ofereceu para acompanha-la e pagar todas as suas despesas, mas Sakura mentiu, dizendo que a única condição que sua mãe lhe impusera fora dormir na casa de um primo que lutava Jiu-Jitsu.

-Além do mais –continuou -, o senhor não pode deixar a loja assim, sem nenhuma pessoa de confiança.

-Não me chame de senhor –disse ele, e Sakura reparou em seus olhos aquilo que já conhecia: o fogo da paixão. Isso a surpreendeu, porque achava que aquele homem apenas interessado em sexo; entretanto, seu olhar dizia exatamente o oposto: "Posso lhe dar uma casa, uma família, e algum dinheiro para seus pais." Pensando no futuro, resolveu alimentar a fogueira.

Disse que iria sentir muita falta daquele emprego que tanto amava, das pessoas com quem adorava conviver, e prometia tomar muito cuidado com sua certeira e sua integridade.

-O que é uma semana, afinal? –disse com um sorriso sedutor, torcendo para que estivesse errada. –Passa rápido, e em breve estarei de volta, cuidando das minhas responsabilidades.

Genma, desconsolado, lutou um pouco mas terminou aceitando, pois àquela altura já estava fazendo planos secretos de pedi-la em casamento assim que voltasse, e não queria ser afoito demais e estragar tudo.

Sakura viajou quarenta e oito horas de ônibus, hospedou-se em de quinta categoria no litoral de Califórnia, e antes mesmo de desfazer as malas, agarrou um biquíni que havia comprado, colocou-o, e mesmo com o tempo nublado, foi para a praia. Olhou o mar, sentiu pavor, mas terminou entrando em suas águas, morrendo de vergonha.

Ninguém na praia notou que aquela menina estava tendo seu primeiro encontro com o oceano. Quando saiu da água, foi abordada com uma mulher que vendia sanduíches naturais, um belo negro que lhe perguntou se estava livre para sair naquela noite, e um homem que só francês, mas este para se comunicar, fazia gestos e a convidava para tomar uma água de coco.

A jovem comprou o sanduíche porque teve medo de dizer "não", mas evitou falar com os outros dois estranhos. De um momento para o outro, ficou triste; afinal, agora tinha a possibilidade de fazer tudo o que queria, por que agia de uma maneira absolutamente reprovável? Na falta de uma boa explicação, sentou-se para esperar que o sol surgisse por trás das nuvens, ainda surpresa com sua própria coragem, e com a temperatura da água, tão fria em pleno verão.

O homem que fala francês, entretanto, apareceu ao seu lado com um coco, e lhe ofereceu. Contente de não ser obrigada a conversar com ele, ela bebeu a água de coco, sorriu, e ele sorriu de volta. Por algum tempo, ficaram naquela confortável comunicação que não quer dizer nada.

Até que o homem tirou um pequeno dicionário de capa vermelha do bolso e disse, com um sotaque estranho: "Bonita". Ela sorriu de novo; bem que gostaria de encontrar seu príncipe encantado, mas ele deveria falar sua língua e ser um pouco mais jovem.

O homem insistiu, folheando o livrinho:

-Jantar hoje?

E logo comentou:

-Suíça.

Completando com palavras que soam como sinos do paraíso, em qualquer língua em que sejam pronunciadas.

-Emprego! Dólar!

Sakura não conhecia o restaurante Suíça, mas será que as coisas eram tão fáceis, e os sonhos se realizavam tão depressa? Melhor desconfiar: muito obrigada pelo convite, estou ocupada, e tampouco estava interessada em dólares.

O homem, que não entendeu uma só palavra de sua resposta, começou a ficar desesperado; depois de minutos o senhor voltou com um intérprete. Por intermédio dele, explicou que vinha da Suíça (não era um restaurante, era o País), e que gostaria de jantar com ela, pois tinha uma oferta de emprego.

O intérprete, que se apresentara com assessor do estrangeiro e segurança do hotel onde o homem estava hospedado, acrescentou por sua conta.

-Se fosse você, aceitava. Este homem é um importante empresário artístico, e veio descobrir novos talentos para trabalhar na Europa. Se quiser, posso lhe apresentar outras pessoas que aceitaram o convite, ficaram ricas, e hoje estão casadas com filhos que não precisam enfrentar assaltos ou problemas de desemprego.

E, completou, tentando impressiona-la com sua cultura européia:

-Além do mais, na Suíça fazem excelentes chocolates e relógios.

Convencida de que tinha que aproveitar cada segundo daquela sua semana de férias, e conhecer um bom restaurante significava ter algo muito importante para contar quando voltasse a sua terra, resolveu aceitar o convite –desde que o intérprete a acompanhasse, pois já estava cansada de sorrir e fingir que estava entendendo o que o estrangeiro dizia.

O único problema era também o maior de todos: não tinha roupa adequada. Uma mulher jamais confessa estas intimidades, mas como não conhecia aqueles homens, e talvez jamais tornasse a vê-los, resolveu que não tinha nada a perder.

-Eu não tenho uma roupa adequada para ir a um restaurante.

O homem, por intermédio do intérprete, pediu que não se preocupasse, e solicitou o endereço do hotel. Naquela tarde, ela recebeu um vestido como jamais havia visto em toda sua vida, acompanhado de um par de sapatos que devia ter custado tanto quando ela ganhava durante o ano.

Sentiu que ali começava o caminho pelo qual tanto ansiara durante a infância e a adolescência no interior do Texas, convivência com a seca, rapazes sem futuro, a cidade honesta mais pobre, a vida repetitiva e sem interesse: estava prestes a transformasse na princesa do universo!

Um homem lhe oferecera emprego, dólar, uma par de sapatos caríssimos e um vestido de conto de fadas! Faltava maquiagem, mas a balconista que tomava conta do hotel, solidária, ajudou-a.

Sakura vestiu-se com aquele presente dos céus, ficou horas diante do espelho, arrependida de não ter trago uma máquina fotográfica para registrar o momento, até que finalmente se deu conta que estava atrasada para o compromisso. Saiu correndo, tal qual Cinderela, e foi até o hotel onde o suíço se encontrava.

**OoOoO**

_Ufa...Acabei o 1° cap :D_

_Espero que gostem dessa fic, ela esta sendo trabalhosa de ser feita...  
_

_E se gostaram ou não, deixem uma review! Apenas clique em "__**Go**__" ali em baixo e deixe seu comentário.!_

_Inclusive você, viu anônimo! Não quer dizer que não tenha conta no FanFiction que você não pode deixar pelo menos uma review ;D_

_Aguardo criticas xD_

_CYA!_


	2. Chapter 2

11 Minutos: Segundo Capitulo

Reviews:

**Taliane**

**sangohigurashi**

**Emanuelle**

**Haruhi-Chan n.n**

**Bianca Bion**

**Aleir Maesis**

**Kure**

**teca-chan**

**[Maya**

**Kah èé9**

**Pah-Chan**

**Yuki Blackwell**

**miyuki-sakura**

**lyra****  
**

Agradeço a todos vocês que deiaram reviews, e minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora para atualiza-la.

E um agradecimento especial para**Clak****i **e para**Isabella**! Adoro vocês duas ;P

_Enfim, aproveitem ;D_

_**Relembrando o Cap anterior...**_

"_Sakura vestiu-se com aquele presente dos céus, ficou horas diante do espelho, arrependida de não ter trago uma máquina fotográfica para registrar o momento, até que finalmente se deu conta que estava atrasada para o compromisso. Saiu correndo, tal qual Cinderela, e foi até o hotel onde o suíço se encontrava"._

**OoO**

Para sua surpresa, o intérprete foi logo dizendo que não iria acompanha-los:

-Não se preocupe com a língua. O importante é ele se sentir bem ao seu lado.

-Mas como, se não vai entender o que eu estou dizendo?

-Justamente por isso. Não precisam conversar, é uma questão de energia.

Sakura não sabia o que significava uma "questão de energia". Na sua terra, as pessoas precisavam trocar palavras, frases, perguntas, respostas, sempre que se encontravam. Mas Kabuto –assim se chamava o intérprete/segurança- garantiu que na Califórnia, e no resto do mundo, as coisas eram diferentes.

-Não precisa entender, apenas procure faze-lo sentir-se bem. O homem é viúvo, sem filhos, dono de uma boate, e esta procurando americanas que queiram se apresentar no exterior. Eu disse que você não fazia o tipo, mas ele insistiu, dizendo que se apaixonara assim que a vira sair da água. Também achou seu biquíni lindo.

Fez uma pausa.

-Sinceramente, se quer arranjar namorado aqui, precisa trocar o modelo de biquíni; afora este suíço, acho que ninguém mais no mundo ira gostar; é muito antiquado.

Sakura fingiu que não ouvira. Kabuto continuou.

-Acho que ele não deseja apenas uma aventura com você; acha que tem o talento suficiente para se transformar na principal atração da boate. Esses europeus são mesmo assim: chegam por aqui, acham que todas as americanas são sensuais e sabem dançar. Se ele for sério em suas intenções, aconselho que peça um contrato assinado –e com firma reconhecida no consulado suíço-antes de sair do pais. Amanhã estarei na praia, em frente ao hotel, me procure se estiver com mais alguma duvida.

O suíço, sorrindo, pegou-a pelo braço e mostrou o táxi que os esperava.

-Entretanto, se a intenção dele for outra, e a sua também, o preço normal de uma noite é de trezentos dólares. Não deixe por menos.

Antes que pudesse responder, já estava a caminho do restaurante, com o homem ensaiando as palavras que iria dizer. A conversa foi bem simples:

-Trabalhar? Dólar? Estrela americana?

Sakura, entretanto, ainda pensava no comentário do intérprete/segurança: trezentos dólares por uma noite! Que fortuna! Não precisava sofrer por amor, podia seduzi-lo como fizera com Genma, o homem da loja de tecidos. Casar, ter filhos e dar uma vida confortável aos pais.

Jantaram sem conversar muito –sorriso pra cá, sorriso pra lá, Sakura entendendo aos poucos o que era "energia" -. Bebeu muito, com medo de que o suíço lhe fizesse uma proposta (afinal, embora jamais tivesse feito isso na vida, ninguém pode desprezar trezentos dólares, e com um pouco de álcool as coisas ficam muito mais simples, principalmente se ninguém da sua cidade esta por perto).

Mas o homem comportou-se como um cavalheiro. No final, disse que estava cansada e marcou um encontro na praia no dia seguinte. Ele pareceu satisfeito, olhou no relógio e concordou com a hora do encontro.

Não dormiu direito. Sonhou que tudo era um sonho. Acordou e viu que não era: havia um vestido na cadeira do quarto modesto, um belo par de sapatos, e um encontro na praia.

No dia seguinte, junto com Kabuto, agora se dizendo seu empresário, disse que aceitava o convite, desde que tivesse um documento fornecido pelo consulado suíço. Não seria difícil conseguir isso, já que as suíças não tinham grande aptidão para dança. Foram juntos até o centro da cidade. O segurança/intérprete/empresário exigiu um adiantamento em dinheiro vivo assim que assinaram o contrato, e ficou com 30 dos quinhentos dólares recebidos.

-Isso é uma semana de adiantamento. Uma semana, você entende? Ira ganhar quinhentos dólares por semana, limpos, porque só recebo comissão no primeiro pagamento.

Até aquele momento, as vagens, a idéia de ir para longe, tudo parecia um sonho. De repente, ali estava a chance que Sakura tanto esperava, mas que torcia para que não chegasse nunca! Desafios e perigos de uma vida que ela não conhecia? Como abandonar tudo aquilo a que estava acostumada? Por que a Virgem decidira ir tão longe?

Sakura consolou-se com o fato de que podia mudar de idéia a qualquer momento, tudo não passava de uma brincadeira irresponsável.

Na tarde em que fora ao consulado, ela resolveu passear sozinha pela beira do mar, olhando as crianças, os jogadores de vôlei, os mendigos, os bêbados. Olhou para o outro lado do mar: sua lição de geografia afirmava que, se seguisse em linha reta, iria chegar a Europa, onde existia a torre Eiffel, a Disneylândia européia, e a torre inclinada de Pisa.

O que tinha a perder? Como qualquer pessoa, aprendera a dançar antes mesmo de dizer "mamãe"; poderia voltar se não gostasse, e já aprendera que as oportunidades são feitas para serem aproveitadas.

Passara grande parto do seu tempo dizendo "não" a coisas a que gostaria de dizer "sim", decidida a viver apenas as experiências que sabia controlar, como certas aventuras com homens, por exemplo.

Viu um grupo de pessoas rindo e olhando o mar, com medo de se aproximarem Dois dias antes, ela sentira a mesma coisa, mas agora não tinha medo, entrava na água sempre que desejava, como se estivesse nascido ali. Será que não iria acontecer à mesma coisa na Europa?

Valia à pena correr o risco, desde que o sonho conseguisse resistir as quarenta e oito horas no ônibus sem ar refrigerado, e desde que o suíço não mudasse de idéia.

Tudo era uma maravilha, mas "viagem semana próxima" estava fora de cogitação. Sakura explicou que não podia tomar uma decisão sem consultar sua família. O suíço furioso mostrou uma copia do documento assinado, e pela primeira vez ela sentiu medo.

-Contrato! –dizia ele.

Mesmo decidida a viajar, resolveu consultar Kabuto, seu empresário. Kabuto, entretanto, parecia mais preocupado em seduzir uma turista alemã que acabara de chegar ao hotel e estava fazendo topless na areia. Foi uma dificuldade conseguir que prestasse atenção no que estava dizendo.

-E se eu mudar de idéia? –insistia Sakura.

-Não sei o que esta escrito no contrato, mas talvez ele mande prende-la.

-Não ira me achar nunca!

-Tem razão. Portanto, não se preocupe.

O suíço, porém, que já gastara quinhentos dólares, um par de sapatos, um vestido, dois jantares e os custos de cartório no consulado, estava começando a ficar preocupado, de modo que, como Sakura insistia na necessidade de falar com sua família, resolveu comprar duas passagens de avião e acompanhá-la até o lugar onde nascera –desde que tudo se resolvesse em quarenta e oito horas e pudessem viajar na semana seguinte, conforme o combinado.

Foi uma surpresa, e um orgulho para a pequena cidade, ver sua bela filha Sakura chegar acompanhada de um Europeu, que desejava convidá-la, para ser uma grande estrela na Europa. Toda a vizinhança soube, e as amigas de colégio perguntavam:

"Mas como foi?"

"Eu tenho sorte."

Elas queriam saber se isso sempre acontecia na Califórnia. Sakura não disse nem sim nem não, para valorizar sua experiência e convencer suas amigas de que ela era uma pessoa especial.

Foram até sua casa, onde o Europeu mostrou de novo os folhetos, o contrato, enquanto a Haruno explicava que agora tinha um empresário e pretendia seguir uma carreira artística. A mãe, olhando os contratos e folhetos, devolveu-as imediatamente e não quis fazer perguntas –tudo que lhe importava é que sua filha fosse feliz e rica, ou infeliz – mas ricas.

-Como é o nome dele?

-Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru? Já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar!

O homem sorriu, bateu palmas, e todos se deram conta de que ele não havia entendido a pergunta. O pai comentou com Sakura:

-Mas ele tem a minha idade.

A mãe pediu que ele não interferisse na felicidade da filha. Como todas as costureiras conversavam muito com suas clientes, e terminam ganhando uma experiência em matéria de casamento e amor, ela aconselhou:

-Minha adorada, melhor ser infeliz com um homem rico, do que ser feliz com um homem pobre, e lá longe você tem muito mais chance de ser uma rica infeliz. Além do mais, se nada der certo, você toma um ônibus e volta para casa.

Sakura uma moça do interior, mas com uma inteligência maios do que de sua mãe ou seu futuro marido imaginavam, insistiu apenas para provocar:

-Mamãe, não existe ônibus da Europa para o Texas. Além do mais, quero ter uma carreira artística, não estou procurando casamento.

A mãe olhou para a filha com um ar quase desesperado...

Quarenta e oito horas depois Sakura estava de volta à Califórnia, não antes sem ter passado –sozinha –pelo seu antigo emprego, pedindo demissão para o dono da loja de tecidos.

-Soube que um grande empresário Frances resolveu levá-la para Paris. Não posso impedi-la de perseguir sua felicidade. Se algum dia você voltar, saiba que estarei a esperando. Perdi a oportunidade de dizer uma coisa tão simples: "eu te amo". Talvez seja tarde, mas gostaria que soubesse disso.

"Perder a oportunidade", ela havia aprendido muito cedo o que significava. "Eu te amo", porém, era uma frase que havia escutado muitas vezes ao longo de sua vida, e parecia que já não tinha mais nenhum sentido –porque nunca resultara em algo sério, profundo, que se traduzisse em uma relação duradoura. Sakura agradeceu as palavras, anotou-as eu seu subconsciente, deu um casto beijo no rosto do ex-patrão e partiu sem olhar para trás.

Voltaram para Califórnia, e em apenas um dia ela conseguiu passaporte. Aos poucos, com ajuda de Kabuto, as providencias foram tomadas. A certidão de trabalho do consulado suíço ficou pronta, fizeram as malas, e no dia seguinte estavam viajando para a terra do chocolate, do relógio e do queijo, com Sakura planejando fazer aquele homem se apaixonar por ela.

Chegou exausta e,ainda no aeroporto, seu coração apertou de medo: descobriu que estava completamente dependente do homem ao seu lado –não conhecia a terra, a língua, o frio. O comportamento de Orochimaru ia mudando à medida que as horas se passavam; já não tentava ser agradável, e em embora jamais tentasse beijá-la, seu olhar tinha se tornado o mais distante possível. Colocou-a em um pequeno hotel, apresentando a outra Texana, uma mulher jovem e triste chamada Karin, que se encarregaria de prepará-la para o trabalho.

Karin a olhou de cima a baixo, sem a menor cerimônia ou o menos carinho por quem esta tendo sua primeira experiência no exterior. Em vez de perguntar como se sentia, foi direto ao assunto.

-Não tenha ilusões. Ele vai para os Estados Unidos sempre que alguma das dançarinas se casa, e pelo visto isso esta acontecendo com muita freqüência. Ele sabe o que quer, e acredito que você também saiba, deve ter vindo em busca de uma das três coisas: aventura, dinheiro ou marido.

Como é que ela podia imaginar? Será que todo mundo buscava a mesma coisa? Ou será que Karin podia ler os pensamentos alheios?

-Todas as meninas aqui buscam uma desta três coisas –continuou Karin, e Sakura convenceu-se de que estava lendo seu pensamento. –Quando à aventura, esta muito frio para qualquer coisa, e além do mais o dinheiro não sobra para viagens. Quanto ao dinheiro, você terá de trabalhar um ano para pagar sua passagem de volta, além dos descontos da hospedagem e da comida.

-Mas...

-Já sei: não foi isso o combinado. Na verdade, foi você quem esqueceu de perguntar, como alias todo mundo esquece. Se tivesse mais cuidado, se lesse o contrario que assinou, saberia exatamente onde se meteu, porque os suíços não mentem, embora usem o silêncio para ajudar a si mesmos.

O chão fugia dos pés de Sakura.

-Finalmente, quanto ao marido, cada menina que se casa significa um grande prejuízo para Orochimaru, de modo que estamos proibidas de conversar com os clientes. Se quiser alguma coisa neste sentido, terá que correr grandes riscos. Isso daqui não é um lugar onde as pessoas se encontram, como na Rue de Berne.

Rue de Berne?

-Os homens vêm aqui com suas mulheres, e os poucos turistas, assim que se dão conta que do ambiente familiar, vão em busca de mulheres em outros lugares. Saiba dançar; se souber também cantar, seu salário aumentara, e a inveja das outras também, de modo que sugiro que não tente cantar. Sobretudo, não use o telefone. Vai gastar tudo que ainda tem por ganhar, e que será muito pouco.

-Mas ele me prometeu quinhentos dólares por semana!

-Você verá

Sakura escolheu ser uma aventureira em busca do tesouro –deixou de lado os seus sentimentos, parou de chorar toda noite, esqueceu-se de quem era; descobriu que tinha força de vontade suficiente para fingir que tinha acabado de nascer, e portanto não precisava sentir saudades de ninguém. Os sentimentos podiam esperar, agora era preciso ganhar dinheiro, conhecer o país, e voltar vitoriosa para sua terra.

Nos primeiros quinze dias, ela pouco deixou a pensão onde morava –principalmente quando descobriu que ninguém falava sua língua, mesmo que ela pronunciasse devagar cada frase. Finalmente durante as longas horas de tédio em pequeno quarto sem televisão, ela concluiu:

Nunca chegaria a encontrar o que estava procurando, se não soubesse dizer o que pensava. Para isso, precisava aprender a língua local.

Como todas as suas companheiras estavam também procurando a mesma coisa, ela precisava ser diferente. Para isso ainda não tinha solução ou método.

No dia seguinte matriculou-se imediatamente em um curso matutino de Frances, onde conheceu gente de todos os credos, crenças e idades, crianças que aprendiam mais rápido que os adultos.

Durante a tarde, para praticar o idioma, ensaiou seus primeiros passos por aquela cidade, descobriu um chocolate delicioso, um queijo que jamais havia comido, um gigantesco chafariz no meio do lago, a neve da qual nunca havia visto, as cegonhas, os restaurantes com lareira.

Depois de três meses de autocontrole no trabalho, seu sangue americano –sensual e sexual como todos diziam –falou mais alto; ela se apaixonou por um árabe que estudava francês no mesmo curso. O caso durou três semanas até que, uma noite, ela resolveu deixar tudo de lado e visitar uma montanha perto de Genève. Quando chegou ao trabalho na tarde seguinte, Orochimaru mandou que fosse ao seu escritório.

Assim que abriu a porta, foi sumariamente demitida, por dar mau exemplo às outras meninas que ali trabalhavam. Orochimaru histérico, disse que mais uma vez se decepcionava, que as mulheres americanas não eram confiáveis.

Sakura, embora ainda jovem, não tinha nada de boba –principalmente depois que seu amante árabe lhe disse que na Suíça as leis trabalhistas são muito severas, e ela podia alegar que estava sendo usada para trabalho escravo, já que a boate ficava com boa parte do seu salário.

Voltou ao escritório de Orochimaru, desta vez falando um francês razoável, que incluía em seu vocabulário "advogado". Saiu dali com alguns xingamentos, e cinco mil dólares de indenização –um dinheiro com que jamais havia sonhado, tudo por causa daquela palavra mágica, "advogado". Agora podia namorar livremente o árabe, comprar alguns presentes, tirar umas fotos na neve, e voltar para casa com a vitória tão sonhada.

A primeira coisa que fez foi telefonar para uma vizinha de sua mãe e dizer que estava feliz, tinha uma linda carreira pela frente e ninguém precisava se preocupar com ela. Em seguida, como tinha prazo para deixar o quarto da pensão que Orochimaru lhe havia alugado, faltava apenas ir até o árabe, fazer juras de amor eterno, converter-se a sua religião e casar-se com ele.

Mas o árabe naquela altura já estava longe, e no fundo deu graças a Deus, porque não fora obrigada a trair sua religião. Alugou um pequeno quarto, e no dia seguinte começou a visitar agências. Em todas soube que precisava deixar fotos profissionais, mas, afinal de contas, era um investimento em sua carreira. Gastou uma considerável parte do dinheiro com um excelente fotografo, que conversava pouco e exigia muito.

Pediu uma série de copias extras, escreveu uma carta dizendo como estava feliz na suíça, e enviou-a para sua família. Iam achar que estava rica e com um guarda-roupa invejável. Se tudo desse certo como pensava, seria recebida com banda de musica na volta, e daria um jeito de convencer o prefeito a inaugurar uma praça com seu nome.

Comprou um telefone móvel, e nos dias que se seguiram, ficou aguardando as chamadas para o trabalho. Comia em restaurantes chineses e, para passar o tempo, estudava como uma louca.

Mas o tempo custava a passar, e o telefone não tocava. Para sua surpresa, ninguém mexia com ela quando passeava na beira do lago, exceto alguns traficantes de drogas que ficavam sempre no mesmo lugar. Começou a duvidar de sua beleza, até que uma das ex-companheiras de trabalho, com quem se encontrara por acaso em um café, disse que a culpa não era dela, mas dos suíços, que não gostam de incomodar ninguém.

Os momentos de depressão, tornaram-se cada vez mais freqüentes, e o telefone continuava sem tocar. Para passar os momentos de solidão, foi procurar uma biblioteca mais próxima. A senhora encarregada de emprestar livros disse que ali não alugavam revistas, mas podia lhe sugerir alguns títulos que a ajudariam a dominar o francês cada vez mais.

-Não tenho tempo para livros.

-Como não tem tempo? O que esta fazendo?

-Muitas coisas: estudando francês, escrevendo coisas e...

-E o quê?

Ia dizendo, "esperando que o telefone toque", mas achou melhor ficar calada.

-Já li muito.

A bibliotecária a sua frente parecia ser alguém sensível, doce, alguém que poderia ajudá-la se tudo o mais falhasse. Precisava conquistá-la, sua intuição dizia que ali podia estar uma possível amiga. Rapidamente mudou de opinião:

-Mas quero ler mais. Por favor me ajude a escolher os livros.

A senhora trouxe _O pequeno príncipe. _Naquela noite ela começou a folheá-lo, viu os desenhos do inicio, onde aparecia um chapéu. Na ausência da televisão, ela começou a acompanhar o principezinho em suas viagens, embora ficasse triste sempre que o tema "amor" aparecia. O livro era muito interessante, e ela não ficou a cada cinco minutos verificando se a bateria do celular estava carregada.

Sakura passou a freqüentar a biblioteca, conversar com a senhora que parecia tão sozinha como ela, pedir sugestões, comentar sobre a vida e os autores –até que seu dinheiro quase chegou ao fim; mais duas semanas e já não teria nem o suficiente para comprar a passagem de volta.

E como a vida sempre espera situações criticas para então mostrar o seu lado brilhante, pela primeira vez o telefone tocou. Correu para perto deste, e olhou no visor. "Numero confidencial", quem poderia ser? Desde que esperava por telefonemas de agências, havia decorado diversos números de telefone das mesmas. E agora, quem seria?

-Alô?

**OoO**

_Tcham tcham tcham tchaaaaaaaam! O Segundo Capitulo esta prontinho o/ _

_Espero que tenham gostado E se gostaram ou não, deixem uma review com seu comentário ou critica. Apenas clique em "__**GO"**__ali em baixo, e deixe sua critica/comentário. _

_Enfim, farei o possível para que o terceiro capitulo não demore tanto xD_

_Matta ne... _


End file.
